Forget Me Not
by Autobot StarRacer
Summary: Prowl G1 /Jazz pairing. Prowl felt his bond with Jazz shatter after the battle in Mission City while he was traveling through space. When he lands on Earth he finds out the truth and how to bring him back. But will the sacfrice be worth what happens next? Warning: there will be fluffiness and spark merging. One-shot! Don't forget to review!


**So this was a random idea that popped into my head when I was reading a Jazz/Prowl fanfic. This is what happens when Prowl finds out that Jazz was cruelly ripped in half by Megatron in the first Transformers movie.**

* * *

Powl gasped in pain and clenched his chest where his spark was hidden, the same spark that had merged with Jazz's. Tears filled his bright blue optics as he felt their bond being ripped apart. He realized right then and there that his beloved sparkmate was dead. Prowl cried out in pain and anger while punching the wall he was leaning against for support. His doorwings drooped and he resisted the urge to scream. He knew what he had to do, he had to find Prime on Earth and find out what exactly happened. He left his room and rushed to the command center part of the ship he and a small crew were piloting. He commanded the captain to head straight for Earth. The captain informed him that it would take several Earth years to make it but Prowl didn't care. He just wanted to understand why his Jazz was offline.

**Several years later**

Everyone seemed more relaxed now that the decepticons were dead at the autobot base in Nevada. They continued to monitor remaining decepticon signatures and waited for more autobots to show up. A beep came from the computer, gaining everyone's attention. Ratchet sighed in relief and smiled as Optimus walked up behind him.

"We're getting new arrivals, they're on an autobot ship." Ratchet announced. Optimus smiled and turned to his fellow autobots to give orders. He was surprised that everyone still stayed under his command willingly even though the war was technically over.

"Prepare for the new arrivals. Bumblebee go pick up Sam and Carly. Knowing them they want to meet them as well." Optimus ordered. Everyone gave a sharp nod and Bumblebee transformed and drove out of the base. Optimus turned back to the screen and wondered who was landing.

Prowl sighed in relief as the ship finally landed on the green/blue planet known as Earth. He looked around and frowned. There was nothing but sand in the area he'd landed in. The other few autobots that'd accompanied him were Sunstreaker (Sideswipe's twin brother), Bulkhead, and First Aid. Most of the others, including the captain, had been offlined in a recent decepticon battle so they had to fly the small vessel on their own. Prowl was still silently mourning over Jazz but kept himself collected while around the others. Soon a military jet came into view and the three comrades got into defensive positions, ready to attack if need be. They all relaxed when the autobots walked out with a few humans. Optimus went up to Prowl and shook hands with him.

"Hello Prowl. It's good to see you again, old friend." Optimus greeted with a smile. Prowl forced a small smile as well.

"Hello, sir." Prowl responded. Optimus noticed something off about him but ignored it as the others were greeted. Sunstreaker was met by his twin brother and they hugged happily. The other two bots were greeted warmly by the others. The four humans walked up with a look of awe on their faces. "Who are they?"

"My name is Sam Witwicky, this is my girlfriend Carly Spencer." The younger man introduced.

"I'm Will Lennox." One of the older men said.

"And I'm Robert Epps." The last man said. Prowl nodded at them.

"This is my SIC Prowl." Optimus said before turning to the Praxian. "I trust that your journey went well?" Prowl sighed and shook his helm.

"Not exactly, on our way here we were attacked by decepticons and lost most of the crew. We're the only ones that remain, but I hear that you also lost a mech while on Earth." Prowl stated. His optics narrowed at Prime's surprised expression. "What happened to Jazz?"

"Prowl, I do not believe this is the place or time to-" Optimus started but he saw the hurt in Prowl's optics.

"Optimus please tell me what happened! Ever since I felt our bond shatter I've been trying to get to Earth to understand why! Just please tell me what happened to him!" Prowl pleaded. The humans were in shock. Just how close was he to their fallen friend? "Please…I need to know." Optimus sighed and looked at Ratchet, who looked just as worried.

"During the first battle here on Earth Jazz was fighting to protect the All Spark and Sam. I don't know what all happened but we found Jazz ripped in half by Megatron." Optimus said. Prowl's optics widened. He realized how much pain Jazz must've gone through. His spark clenched at the loss of his sparkmate all over again. Carly walked up hesitantly.

"Who's Jazz and what's going on?" Carly asked. Sam sighed and whispered in her ear about what happened in Mission City with Jazz. "Okay with that question answered, were you and Jazz friends?" Prowl smiled faintly.

"Actually he is…was my sparkmate." Prowl said softly. This was strange for Optimus. Prowl rarely dropped his coolness except when he was around Jazz. The humans' jaws dropped as they stared up at the mech. Carly snorted, earning a sharp glare from Prowl. His seriousness returning and his doorwings twitched in agitation. "Is there a problem?"

"There's homosexuality in your race?" Carly asked incredulously. Prowl frowned, grinding his dentas at her words. Is this femme really mocking him for loving a mech? Optimus gave her a stern look as well as Sam groaned and looked embarrassed.

"Cool, one more thing we know about Cybertronians!" Lennox said, trying to ease the tension. Prowl figured that this man showed respect, but he saw that he too was curious about it. Epps just stared in shock, suggesting that he had mixed feelings about the situation.

"Prowl," Optimus' voice interrupted his thoughts as he turned to look at his leader. "If you'd like you may see him. We were able to mend him, but his spark is out." Prowl nodded numbly. He followed everyone as they went into the human jet after they loaded the autobot ship. Prowl sat alone and mulled over the information given to him by Prime. Jazz –his Jazz –had been cruelly ripped in half by the decepticon warlord. Anger and anguish burned in his spark. He remembered the day that Jazz confessed his feelings to him.

**Flashback**

Prowl absent-mindedly sipped his energon while walking to his autobot office in Iacon. He let his thoughts drift but wasn't paying attention when he bumped into Jazz, spilling his energon and Jazz's datapads onto the floor. Jazz's optics widened behind his visor in embarrassment and worry.

"Primus Prowler Ah'm sorry!" Jazz exclaimed. The TIC picked up his datapads quickly with the help of Prowl. Prowl sighed and looked into the mech's visor.

"It's alright, Jazz. My processor was somewhere else." Prowl assured. He didn't miss the smile that Jazz had on his faceplate. Prowl frowned at the new scar going from under Jazz's right optic downward at an angle to the side of his helm. "What happened to your faceplate?" Jazz frowned.

"It's just a scratch. Ratch said it ain't permanent." Jazz muttered before walking off. Prowl couldn't take it and grabbed his wrist tightly.

"Please tell me what happened." Prowl asked. Jazz was surprised by his sudden need to make sure that he was okay. Prowl showed genuine concern in his optics.

"Ah was attacked by Scream while on mah last mission." Jazz sighed. Prowl realized what he was doing and released Jazz. The TIC looked at his officer in a curious way but his spark had fluttered at Prowl's touch. He'd been crushing on the SIC for years now, but the mech was extremely oblivious. "So uh…Ah actually needed ta talk ta ya alone." Jazz admitted. Prowl nodded sharply and walked with Jazz to his office. When they got there Prowl crossed his arms.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" Prowl inquired. He quirked an optic ridge when Jazz shifted uncomfortably. He couldn't help but think about how the smaller bot was so cute when he was nervous. Prowl had to admit, he had fallen for his friend, but he thought that Jazz didn't feel the same way.

"Well it's just that…we've been friends for a long time and…Ah actually want us to be more than just friends." Jazz admitted. Prowl's optics widened. Was Jazz saying what he thought he was saying?

"I…don't understand." Prowl whispered. Jazz's optics dimmed slightly as he sighed.

"Ah love ya Prowler. Ah have for a long time now." Jazz waited for Prowl's answer. Prowl didn't really know how to respond to what Jazz had said. He could see through Jazz's visor and saw that his optics showed sincerity. Before anything else was said or done Prowl wrapped his arms around Jazz's waist and kissed him. Jazz was stunned at his boldness but didn't object. When Prowl backed away both their cooling fans had turned on.

"Thank Primus the feeling wasn't one-sided." Prowl smirked as Jazz's visor brightened.

**End flashback**

Prowl's spark felt heavy as he relived the memory. They had bonded a few years later, much to Optimus' surprise. His SIC and TIC were now bonded, but he didn't object. In fact the two seemed to work harder now that they were together. No one missed the depression looming over Prowl. The humans couldn't fully understand what the mech was going through, no one did except those who also lost a mate during the war. Prowl's doorwings were at an all-time low, he couldn't help it. He felt as if his spark had been shattered all over again. Jazz had been the most important thing to him. They needed and depended on each other. Jazz had been the only one able to bring Prowl out of his boring shell and relax from time to time. Prowl would keep Jazz sane when he was having a terrible day but tried to hide it from the others.

Sam kept glancing over at Prowl with a worried look. By what he'd been told of the mech, Prowl was a very solitude person. He couldn't believe that Jazz would fall for a bot that seems to be the exact opposite of him. He remembered that Jazz only seemed serious when Sam and Mikaela had been captured or during his final battle, while Prowl seemed serious 24/7. He apparently only dropped his cool when he was with Jazz. Sam sighed and walked up to the doorwinged mech slowly.

"Hey Prowl," he said. Blue optics stared at him at the mention of his name. "I'm sorry about what happened to Jazz."

"It's not your fault he offlined." Prowl sighed. And it was true, Megatron was the only one to blame for what happened. Sam still had a look of guilt on his face and Prowl raised an optic ridge.

"He actually died protecting me when I had the All Spark." Sam admitted. Prowl actually smiled a little, knowing that Jazz died an honorable death. He was surprised that Sam was trying to take the blame for the pain that Prowl's going through and he respected that.

"Sam, he didn't die in vain. Knowing him he'd rather die in battle than in a med bay dying of illness." Prowl still sounded upset but slight proudness was heard in his voice. When the jet landed the new arrivals chose their alt modes. Sam pointed out that Prowl was a police car like Barricade but the mech decided to ignore his comment. Once they were all settled in, Ratchet took Prowl to Jazz's tomb. Prowl's spark clenched at the sight of it and he resisted the urge to purge (hey that rhymed!). Ratchet put a servo on his shoulder.

"Take as much time as you need. Optimus said he wants to talk to you after you're done." Ratchet said. Prowl nodded numbly and waited until after Ratchet left to break down. His doorwings drooped and he squeezed his optics shut painfully.

"Why?" he whispered. "Why did you have to go and die Jazz? Why did you have to be a hero? Why did you leave me?" his doorwings tensed when he felt a servo placed on his helm comfortingly. He looked up and was shocked to see Jazz…as a ghost. His optics widened and he stood to be closer to his sparkmate. "Jazz? But…how?" Jazz smiled.

"Primus ain't done with meh yet. He said dat with yer help Ah can return to mah body." Jazz said. Prowl was stunned. Jazz can come back? He'll live? "But ya need to listen to me, Prowler." Prowl smiled at the nickname. "Bossbot has the Matrix of Leadership, what he doesn't know is dat it can bring meh back."

"How?" Prowl asked without hesitation.

"He has ta merge it with mah spark. But there's one hitch." Jazz sighed. Prowl frowned slightly but remained silent. "Ah won't be yer sparkmate anymore, an' Ah'll lose mah memories of ever being yers." Prowl's spark sunk. Jazz would be alive…but wouldn't remember being with him? Jazz saw the pain in his lover's optics and sighed. "Prowl, if it hurts ya, then don' do it. Ah'll go to da Well of Sparks."

"No!" Prowl exclaimed. His doorwings drooped lower. "It's just hard to take in. I'd rather have you live and forget everything than have you remain dead. I'll tell Optimus." Jazz smiled and shook his helm.

"No need, Ah talked ta Prime already. Dat's why he wants ta talk to ya." Prowl smiled, knowing that Optimus would believe him. "Now go talk ta him an' remember dat Ah love ya."

"I love you too, Jazz." Prowl whispered. Jazz disappeared and Prowl had a hollow feeling in his spark as he left the room to find his leader. Prowl found Optimus and explained to him what had happened when he visited Jazz's grave. Optimus was surprised that Prowl wanted to go along with it and agreed to revive Jazz. They told everyone what was going to happen, though some were skeptical, and they agreed it was a good idea.

**Hour later**

Prowl waited outside the med bay where Jazz currently was getting a checkup. Everyone agreed not to bring up the fact that he used to be Prowl's sparkmate so Jazz wouldn't get confused. The Matrix worked and had brought him back, much to everyone's relief. The humans found out that Jazz and Prowl had been best friends even before the war. Prowl watched Jazz exit the med bay, the silver mech grinning. Jazz remembered leaving Cybertron and everything about the war and Earth, but he completely forgot about his bond.

"Hey Prowler, when did ya land?" Jazz asked. Prowl's expression remained emotionless.

"Yesterday, along with Sunstreaker, Bulkhead, and First Aid." Prowl informed. Jazz leaned against the wall next to him and barely acknowledge the humans welcoming him back. "So what happened exactly in Mission City?" Jazz frowned and gave Prowl a suspicious look, curious as to why his friend was so upset by what had happened. They both had lost close friends and even family members due to the war and Prowl was never super upset, he mourned for a while but pushed through for the sake of the team.

"Ah don' remember everything but Ah remember Megatron shooting me before rippin' meh in half." Jazz sighed. He noticed Prowl's cringe and studied him. "What's wrong?" Prowl looked away from his comrade and lowered his helm slightly.

"Nothing," he mumbled before walking away. Jazz stared after him in confusion. What had gotten his old friend so worked up? He decided to find out and ran after him. Prowl knew he was being followed but ignored him and the sinking feeling in his spark. Jazz grabbed Prowl's arm and the SIC froze. "What is it, Jazz?" Prowl seemed in pain which only made Jazz worry more.

"What's goin' on? Eva since Ah was revived you've been actin' weird." Jazz said. "Are ya upset dat Ah'm back?"

"No, Jazz, that's not why I'm upset. You'll find out soon enough why I am." Prowl said. He yanked his arm free and walked off at a faster pace. Jazz stood there with a mix of emotions. He shook his helm and went into the main hanger where more bots were. Everyone welcomed him back warmly and they all seemed relieved that he was alive again. But Jazz noticed that there was a tension amongst them as well.

"Does anybot know why Prowler's so upset?" Jazz asked. Everyone, including Optimus and the humans, froze. Jazz frowned, now fully sure that something was wrong. "Did Ah do somethin' that Ah don' remember?" Dino looked to Optimus with a sigh.

"He's going to find out sooner or later." Dino said. Jazz tensed. Find out what? Everyone in the room except Optimus and Jazz nodded in agreement. Optimus sighed and shook his helm.

"It is up to Prowl to decide whether or not Jazz should find out." Optimus said. Anger boiled up in Jazz as his groaned and left the room. What was everyone hiding from him? He walked past a group of soldiers and they avoided him due to his anger.

Meanwhile Prowl sat in his room thinking about his past with Jazz. The memories were painful now that they were no longer sparkmates. He was overjoyed that Jazz was alive and well, but it hurt to know that Jazz no longer loved him. He felt as though his spark was ripped in half all over again. He heard a knock at his door. Wondering who it might be, he stood and opened it. He was surprised to see Optimus who looked like he was debating something.

"Prowl, Jazz is going to figure it out someday. He's frustrated that no one will tell him what's bothering you so much." Optimus stated. Prowl's doorwing twitched. Jazz was that worried about him? Did Jazz still love him?

"The next time he asks he should be told." Prowl sighed. Optimus nodded with a smile and went to inform the others. Prowl wondered how Jazz would react to the news that he had forgotten about his long-time sparkmate.

Jazz walked into the autobot sized rec room for a cube of energon. He'd almost forgotten how good it felt to consume their life-source. He saw Sideswipe and Sunstreaker at the other end of the room planning another prank. Jazz remembered that they hadn't been there when he'd asked everyone why Prowl was upset so he decided that maybe they'd know. Jazz approached the twins slowly. When he got there the twins looked up at him and welcomed him back, promptly hiding their plans.

"Do ya guys know what's bothering Prowl?" Jazz asked. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe shared an unsure look. They knew that if Jazz asked again that they'd have to tell him the truth but they didn't know how.

"There are a lot of things that you don't remember before your death." Sideswipe sighed. Jazz raised an optic ridge at him.

"And it all includes Prowl. Jazz, no one told you this because we didn't know how you'd react considering you forgot a lot." Sunstreaker added. Jazz stared at them in confusion and crossed his arms, waiting for them to finish.

"You're Prowl's sparkmate." They said together. Jazz's optics widened behind his visor. He was Prowl's what?! Jazz shook his helm and opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off.

"Jazz, your bond was shattered when you died. When Prowl landed he was distraught knowing you were dead. The manner of how you died didn't help at all." Sideswipe sighed.

"You apparently came to him and OP as a ghost and told them that Primus was gonna give you a second chance but you'd forget you ever bonded with Prowl." Sunstreaker added. Jazz's intakes hitched. It all finally made sense. Why Prowl was waiting for him outside the med bay, why he was so upset, why no one would tell him. He felt like a complete idiot.

"Primus Ah have ta find Prowl!" Jazz gasped before running out of the room. He ran down the hall and skidded to a stop outside of Prowl's room. He paused to calm himself before quickly knocking on his apparently ex-sparkmate's door. When Prowl opened the door Jazz wasted no time in crushing the black and white bot in a hug. "Primus Prowler, Ah'm sorry for forgettin' 'bout our bond." Jazz felt close to tears as he said those words. Prowl was shocked to find out that he'd been told but he hugged the silver mech back anyways. The door closed behind Jazz (he'd ran inside to hug Prowl) as the mech began crying.

"Who told you?" Prowl whispered as his own tears formed. Jazz pulled back without letting go with a slight smirk.

"Da twins," Jazz muttered. Prowl rolled his optics as he pulled Jazz closer. "Ah'm so sorry for forgettin'. Please forgive me." Jazz laid his helm on Prowl's chassis while crying. Prowl rubbed his back and laid his chin on Jazz's helm gently.

"I knew perfectly well the consequences of you coming back. I was the one who said that you shouldn't find out so you wouldn't be hurt." Prowl whispered. Jazz eventually calmed down a little and looked up at Prowl. "How about we take things slow, okay?" Jazz smiled and his visor flashed with happiness as he nodded.

**Few months later**

Jazz snuggled up against Prowl in their berth. They were tired of waiting and decided to bond again. Prowl had told Jazz about their time as sparkmates, leaving Jazz feeling guilty for forgetting. Prowl kissed Jazz on the helm before looking into his optics through his visor. He knew perfectly well that Jazz was literally blind without it, but he always wondered what they looked like without the visor. Prowl smiled at the smaller bot.

"Ready love?" he whispered. Jazz grinned at him.

"Of course Ah am!" Jazz responded. Prowl couldn't help but roll his optics as they opened their chest plates. They closed the space between them for their sparks to merge. Jazz gasped as memories flooded his processor. Prowl cupped his cheek in his servo and gave him a worried look.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Jazz buried his faceplate into Prowl's neck cables like a sparkling.

"Ah remember everything…" Jazz said softly. Prowl smiled and hugged Jazz closer, even as their sparks returned to the proper casing and their chest plates closed.

"Finally," Prowl whispered before they both fell into recharge.

* * *

Tada! Hope you liked it! :)

And of course reviews are welcomed!


End file.
